Washing Machines and Coffee Shops
by Looking.For.My.Prince
Summary: Washing machines and coffee shops thats what starts it all. follow Edward and Bella as they learn what it takes to open up and let other people in and realize that the whole world isnt out to break their heart
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of this its all the brilliant S.M soo if you like it dont give me any of the credit cuz im just useing her characters the way i want to, this is just something to see what kind of reaction i people think its any good then well i'll keep writing but if you dont then let me know lol. Im sure spelling may be off in a few places but i will fix it the minute someone lets me know.**

**Soo i will stop talking now and let you get on with what you want.**

***************

(BPOV)

I sat in the car and watched him walk away, what had I said to make him freak out like that ? things were going so well..or so i thought ther were at least, I had to know what made him freak, i had to know because i couldnt let the greatest thing in my life to this day walk away from me i wouldnt do it .

I got out of the car and was soaked to the bone in seconds , `` great Bella didnt think about the white t-shirt in the poaring rain with NO jacket did you!!``

i thought to myself as i ran after him, i reached out and grabbed his arm." Edward " he pulled away from me, "Edward look at me" he wouldnt turn and by this point i was beyond upset and could feel the angry tears pouring down my face.

"Edward please what did i do?" my voice was cracking when i spoke. great come on Bella dont be such a fucking pussy i said to myself .

I thought back to what had happend, we were just sitting and haveing fun talking about our familes and friends and then when the pizza was brought to the table and the waiter asked if we needed anything else and i ordered 2 beers that was when he---

WAIT!! the look on his face when he said to me you should drink 2 beer and i said one was for him had to mean something . I mean i kept at him , i wanted him to drink with me and he kept declineing simply saying that he had to drive me home and he didnt think my father being a police officer would approve of it!!

that was how i ended up here wasnt it?? it was because i kept at him and wouldnt give up, He never drank i knew that i had seen him at Emmett's parties all the time and no matter when it was he always had a pop or something with him , it was NEVER alcohol..... but why??

"Edward please look at me" i was begging him and it must have worked because he slowly turned around to look at me and with tear filled eyes let out a long strangled sigh "Bella i have to tell you something".


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own any of this, its all S.M soo give her your love, **

**This is my first fanfic soo it may suck bad or it may be really good either way tell me what you think..**

"BEELLLLAAAA BBBOOOO, GET UP SLEEPY HEAD ITS A NEW DAY" I could

hear the annoying ring of Alice's voice in my ear so i tried to push my head farther

into my pillow so that maybe she wouldn't find me and leave.

"Bella come on you cant hide away in this room for the rest of your life i mean

really Bella what does it prove if you stay here besides the fact that your still hung up

on that asshat of a guy you used to call _Jakie._"

_Jake_ was my ex and a ex at that, i thought he was _the one_, you know what im

talking about , the guy in high school who you spend all your free time dreaming

about being with for the rest of your life , yeah well this ended like most of those

do , I came home to find Leah Clearwater with her legs wrapped in a vice

grip around my boyfriends waist begging him to fuck her harder. And that was what

happend to make me pick up my things , throw a rock through Jakes car

and move to NYC to live with Alice and about a month ago it became

the best idea i have had in a LONG time. Sooo

I knew Alice was right i mean where was staying in my room watching reruns of

Bewitched getting me besides alot of dirty beding?

"Fine Alice but im only getting up because i have to do laundry today and not

because i feel that im acting like a child." I smirked at her as i pulled the covers off,

"Sooo Bella you getting up to do laundry wouldn't have _anything_ to do with a certain

god who does laundry every sunday down there by chance does it?" she smirked at

me but i just kept doing what i was doing trying to hide the blush that was covering

my face, to be truthfull it umm....well.... ok i give it

had EVERYTHING to do with _Edward_, that was the _god's_ name as Alice liked to put

it , but of corse i knew how to get back at her." Alice you wanting me to get up and

ready for the day wouldnt have _anything_ to do with the fact that you know i like my

green tea in the morning which means we _have_ to go to Starbucks across the road

and order it from a certain _southern gentalmen _would it?"

and Alice being Alice always surprised me but this was one of those times

where she didnt surprise me in the least. "Why yess Bella it has _everything_ to do

with the fact that _Jasper_ is working so why dont you throw on some clothes we go

across to Starbucks and get your green tea thingy and then you can go do

laundry well i do something productive." I just laughed i mean what else do you do

when she is being like that? say to her _no Alice i will not help you get some,so give _

_it up_, I would never be able to live with myself if i ever said that to her. "Ok Alice

this is how things are going to work, im going to get dressed and your going

to go across the street _by yourself_ and finally stop being a fucking

pussy and make more then a _yess can i get a latte._ cause nothing against

you Alice but i can get my laundry done faster with out you there telling me

every five minutes about how horrible my wardrobe is."

"Bella Boo thats the best idea you have had all day." I laughed cause it was only

9 a.m. and she was wide awake. I got up and pulled on a yellow thong and

matching yellow bra with pink bows on the sides. I found a pair of skinny ripped

jeans out of my closet and a neon yellow tank top with buttons down the front. I

brushed out my hair and then pulled it into a messy bun leaving the sides and

my bangs hanging down around my face. Make-up was simple, a little cover-up

, mascara and cherry lip gloss, nothing major but enough to make Alice happy.

When i turned around Alice looked amazing as always , dressed in tight jeans, a

white ruffle tank and navy blue jacket over it, she had on platform death traps...

I mean platform black heels and had her purse thrown over her shoulder. "Bella

would it kill you to wear heels I mean come on it would only be for like twenty

minutes you and i both know the minute he see's you in them he will wanna fu--

ALICE!" I yelled at her, sometimes she just doesnt know when to stop, this time in

the back of my mind I was screaming YESS HE COULD FUCK ME!.

"Bella come on just admitt that everytime you see him you wanna get it on with

him up against the washing machines..."

"Alice can we just NOT talk about this please, go get your cappa frappa whatever

and I'M going to do laundry." "Bye Bella " she smiled at me on her way out.

"Uggh " i growned sometimes she toke all the energy out a person and all you

would have to do is talk to her. I walked back into the living room and gathered up all

the dirty laundry and threw it into a basket then grabbed my wallet and headed

across the street to get something to drink. I got to Starbucks and was met with no

line. There he was.. Jasper Hale, I swear Alice had been inlove with him sence the

first day that he bumped into me on the way back to our aparment. Alice and I had

just gone to the store and got treats for a girls night.. that and it was the first night

I was there sence the break-up and Alice thought i needed a "real" post break-up

whatever that means, so after $50 dollars in chocolate , movies and junk food we

got back to the apartment floor and were headed around the corner when a tall

blonde and gorgeous man came rushing around the corner and right into me

sending our only men at the time Ben&Jerry's rolling down the hall. I smiled

as he apolagized with that accent and watched him hand me the ice cream

and then head off in the direction he was headed in before he knocked into

me. I turned and for the first time in YEARS Alice was speachless, I mean she didn't

even speach for a full 20 minutes when she finally did i almost chocked on my

spoonfull of chocolate chip cookie dough icecream. " I'm gonna marry that boy."

that was all she said , even when i was gasping for air on the coach she didn't even

ask if i was thats what lead me to making a number of trips to Starbucks at

odd hours and getting a shaken green iced tea lemonade with two shots of

raspberry and chocolate velvot cupcakes. I smiled and walked forward to order and

laughed a little at the memory of my crazy pixie friend. "What can I get ya today?" he

asked with that accent that had Alice melting for the last month. "a shaken green

iced tea lemonade with two shots of raspberry and 2 chocolate velvot cupcakes

please." "Of corse and I assume thats to go?" the expression he had on his face

made me think he almost knew i was planning on seeing someone but that couldnt

be the case. "Y-yes and if its not to much can i have those cupcakes in cups instead

of bags , i hate when the icing gets mushed." " ohh corse Bella." I perked up at that

"umm how do you... I mean you know... "

"Bella calm down, your in here everytime i work, didn't think i noticed huh? ahah I've

seen you , you come here everytime i work with that gorge- i mean that girl sitting in

the booth right in the back, navy blue jacket , white tank top, black heels right?"

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open because i mean how did he know this?

Well thats kind of a dumb question but still it was like he could read minds and

GORGEOUS HE WAS ABOUT TO CALL ALICE GORGEOUS, HE LIKED HER

I MEAN HE LIKED HER JUST LIKE SHE LIKED HIM, SOMETHING HAS TO BE

DONE! I leaned a little closer to the counter as he bent to get my cupcakes and

whispered to him hopeing that he would hear so that i could get out of here before

that damn pixie saw me. " Soo now that we know you think _Alice_, thats her name, is

_gorgeous_, why dont you take a carmel latte and a cupcake over to her and ask her

out lover boy casue dont tell her i said this but she has had her eye on you sence

that day that you ran right into me that night in the lobby of the building." I saw Jasper

go ridged at that but knew that it was a good reaction and not a bad one do i added

one more then and then left " extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles and a

red cupcake because they match her shoes." With that i snatched my tray full of

cupcakes and iced tea and left. I went back up to the apartment and grabbed the

basket from the living room and headed down to the laundry room. I was just getting

the door opened when i hit a wet patch on the floor and felt my feet come out from

under me, i came down on my back and felt a sharp pain go right through my lower

back and head. The last thing i saw before i was taken into the dark was a

gorgeous man standing over me.

**Soo first chapter is out , some of it i may have just rambled on but whatever hehe**

**Some of the things in this chapter are connected to me.**

**Bella's lemonade and cupcakes i get EVERYTIME i go to starbucks at the chapters i go to.**

**The outfit's that both Bella and Alice wear i own myself except for Alice's shoes they are Luboutons that i have wanted for years!**

**I have wanted to see NYC for like about my whole life :)**

**I will probably use real life examples all through out this story just because i find it easier sometimes for me to use my life to be able to write..**

**Sooooo You allll know what to do **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOO as you may have guessed this chapter will be EPOV starting from him and Jasper getting up up until when Bella falls and gets hurt.**

**I own NOTHING just the way things unfold soo dont give me the credit**

I was dreaming of the tall gorgeous brunette with matching heart melting brown eyes

when all of a sudden... SMACK! I was hit in the head by something lite but still heavy

enough for me to react. I looked up and saw Jasper standing in my door with a

smirk on his face "What are you fuckin smirking at?" i wasnt a morning person and

this was just weird. "Nothing i was just wondering if you were done saying Bella

cause thats the only thing you have said for the last.." he looked down at his

watch " id say around 23 minutes." Fuck! I knew i was saying her name well at least

he didnt know why i was saying it. "Ohh fuck off Jasper its not like i havent been up

and heard you saying Alice for long periods of time." He looked at me shocked then

turned and walked out . " Just get up and go do your fucking laundry like you do

every sunday so you can stoke the poor girl." I didnt stoke her, I called it simple

being a clean person, I mean what was wrong with haveing clean towels even if I still

had a closet full of them. I got out of bed and moved into the bathroom to get ready

for the day. I had a shower then got out and pulled on a pair of ripped dark wash

denim and a grey t-shirt and went to gather up the clothes out of the laundry room.

I was headed down stairs and slowed down a little as i reached Bella's door just to 

see if maybe she was still home but then i came to the decision she wasnt because

things were to ment that the little pixie that Jasper was in love with

wasn't there and either was Bella.I remember the first time Jasper and I saw Bella

and Alice , we were on our way to grab a pizza and then head over to Emmetts and

the deal we had made was last one down to the car has to pay for pizza AND buy

the beer, well i was ahead of Jasper and came running around the corner when

CRASH i came crashing into one of the most beautifull set of chocolate brown eyes

I have ever seen in my life, she was shorter then me with long brown hair and red

had a bag in her arms so when i crashed into her a tube of icecream

went flying across the room, I imeditly went and picked up her treat and handed it

back to her, she let out a small thank you and i swear i came in my pants, It was one

of the most seductive things i have ever heard in my and a much smaller girl

headed down the hall and into an apartment that was a couple doors down from us.

So thats kind of what lead me down here, I started to notice Bella would always go

by in the morning every sunday with a basket of dirty clothes and come back with

everything clean. I was standing at the table in the middle of the laundry room bent

over the table reading one of my medical text books for an upcoming test when

everything seemed to slow down, She came around the corner and steped into a

puddle of water on the floor and flew onto her back and smashed her head off the

floor.I ran right over to see if she was okay and saw her smile before she closed

her eyes totally and didnt move again. "BELLA,BELLA, ARE YOU OKAY? CAN

YOU HEAR ME?" I carefully turned her onto her side like i had learned in CPR

training I supported her head and looked to see if she had done any damage all I

could find was a bump so i very carefully like she was glass put my arms under her

legs and picked her up like a bride in my arms with her head resting back against

my shoulder,I could feel her hot breath on my neck and held back the moan telling

myself this wasnt the time at all to think with my dick. I carried her carefully up to my

apartment and layed her on my bed, I tried to remember that she was unconcious but

seeing her laying like this with her chest riseing and falling was going straight to my

dick. Her lips were parted slightly, her cheeks were the color of strawberries and

she smelled like cherries and chocolate it was the sexiest thing ever . I moved into

the bathroom and got a wet cloth and some advil because i was sure she would be

sore when she woke up. I moved back into my room and sat on the edge of my bed

and toke the wet cloth and put it on her forhead, she flinched a little and then

seemed to settle again. I just sat there and looked at her beautiful face, it was a

face that could give any runway modle a run for her money, I ran my finger down the

side of her check and she moved , her breathing starting to become normal and her

eyes fluttered open and before i could think about what i was saying i opened my

mouth "hey gorgeous."

**Okay sooo maybe its a little mean to leave it at this but i thought it was kind of funny, dont you love wht goes on in that boys mind *sigh* now before you hate me Edward will be the gentlemen we alll know and love hes just going to have this spark to him that i feel like he need, sooo next chapter is back to Bella after she wakes up in this strangers bed with a god leaning over her lol :) hope you like it soo far **

**SOOOOO you all know what to do review bby**


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW THIS TOKE FOREVER! IM SORRY BUT EXAMS ARE SOON SOO IVE BEEN STUDYING :)**

**Sooo we are back to Bella,things are going to progress through the next couple chapters then get interesting!**

**I dont want to give anything away sooo here it is ... ohhh and once again i own nothing SM owns it all!**

"Hey gorgeous" the angle said , the only thing was he looked like Edward, I let me

eyes flutter to get used to the lighting then i opend them and realized it wasnt a

dream there really was an angle leaning over me(EXTREMLY close i may add)

"wh-where am i?"

He moved back away from me "ohh im sorry umm i was in the laundry room when

you slipped and hit your head, im training to be a doctor soo there was no need for

a hospital so i brought you back here to my apartment im Edward." I just sat there

with my mouth opened i mean it was like he knew i didnt like hospitals or doctors for

that matter _BUT_ with him i would gladly make an exception, "I'm umm im Bella" I

dont know why i was at a lose for words i think it was haveing this god so close to

me was really starting to get to me," Th-thank you." I tried to hide my blush as i got

went to get up but it soon reappeared as i stode and my legs buckled underneath

me sending me surely to the floor but just before my face could come in contact with

floor there was a pair of stronge protective arms around me holding me up, I

stared at the floor trying to hide my blush but heard the most beautifull laugh and

turned cherry red " maybe you shouldnt walk for a while" he said as he picked me

back up"

"yah believe me that would of happend any day with or without the whole bump on

the head" he laughed at my comment which made me smile and blush. " Soo now

that im not practically laying on you im Edward." he put his hand out infront of him

and i placed mine in his to shake, the minute our skin touched there was a spark

between us that was unmissable, "Yeah i remember and im Bella"

"Sooo i dont need to go to the hospital right?"

"Ohh no your fine just go home take an advil and call me in 10." I laughed because

that was such a doctor thing to say. "so your a doctor huh?"

"Well doctor in training but yes i am what about you? a pretty girl like you must

be going far in life?"

I blushed , he was so sweet it was soo unreal "Journalism and photography i write

for the paper at the campus."

"OH your THE BELLA like Bella Swan right?"

I chuckled a little "ya thats me "

"Woow i have to say you've got some real talent its not that bubble gum shit its real

depth stuff i always knew that whoever wrote that had to be beautiful"

I had a permenit blush on my face by now, he was too sweet and i was just me what

did he want with me. "So if you write as indepth as you do i bet you take one hell

of a picture." He smiled at me with this crocked grin that made my heart melt.

"They arent that great."

"Well why dont i pick you up after your classes tommorow and you can show me."

How could you say no to this man he was to cute, "Okay but you have to let me take

you to dinner tonight since you had to lift my fat ass all the way up those stairs."

He smiled and shock his head "what?" , "Bella your ass is anything but heavy."

By this point i was red as a rose from blushing. "Um thanks so ill pick you up at 8 ok."

"Sounds perfect."

He gave me his number and i left his apartment as i was walking down the hall I

realized that he only lived 2 doors up from me, I was on cloud nine and needed to

hurry because it was already 5 and i still needed a shower. I opened the door an

walked in to find my pixie wrapped around a very familiar looking body, I cleared my

throat but the body only moved its head to Alice's neck well she wrapped her fingers

in his hair.I felt like i was totally interupting something very serious soo i covered my

eyes and walked into my room, I threw my shoes into the corner of my room and

headed for my bathroom,I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower and let

the warm water relax my muscles. I didnt realize how long i had been in there until

the water started to run cold, I turned it off threw a towel around myself and headed

back into my was when i started to panick what do i wear?, I toke a deep

breath and headed over to my dresser, I pulled out a lepord and pink langerie set

with a thong with a pink bow and matching lepord bra with a pink bow in between

my breasts, I then went to my closet and found a blue high waisted skirt and a grey

tank top to tuck under it. I pulled a with sweater out because it was supposed to be

chill out tonight and then found a pair of blue and white kitten heels. I left my hair

down but ran a brush through it and then curled a few strands and made sure my

bangs were parted right, I kept my make-up simple just some blush mascara and

peach lip gloss, i did a once over in the mirror and left. I had just locked my door

and turned and Edward was standing in the middle of the hall in some faded dark

jeans and a white button down with the top couple undone and the sleeves rolled up

he had one of his hands behind his back but the top of something red and yellow

could be seen over his shoulder."Bella you look beautifull." I blushed and steped

closer to him "thanks Edward" i said nervously an bit my lip. He toke his hand and

touched his finger to my lip "dont hurt yourself Bella it would be heart breaking" he

smiled that crocked grin at me and i blushed again." Well your blushing i might as

well give you this" he toke his hand out from behind his bad and handed me a...

WAIT NO WAY THATS A... IT CANT BE! "Edward its gorgeous but um isnt that

a fire and ice rose?" "Why yess Bella it is and dont even start on the price its the

least i could do since i wasnt there to catch you when you fell today"he smiled at

me." ThAT! wasnt your fault , that could of happend in the middle of the summer

on the flatest dryest surface around so me slipping and falling down the stairs

is nothing, im just glad you were there to pick me up" He laughed at me. We

continued the playfull banter all the way out to my car where i unlocked it and before

i went to get in had to stop and look back because Edward was standing in shock

beside my car"ehh Edward are you gonna get in the car or are you going to just

stand there like a dumbass." "Bella do you even realize what this is!"

"Umm ya its my car?" "NO do you realize what kind of car this is?"

"Yess Edward its a 2011 Saburbin in blood red to be exact and if you dont

get in its leaving with out you." I smiled smugly at him and then got in he was at the

passenger side door in no time and then we were off , i was taking him to one of the

best pizza places i knew in town. We talked back and forth about different things

family, friends, how come we had never talked befor now. When we got there i went

right in and grabbed a table, i knew the sign said please wait to be seated but i

think that by now i would be aloud to just come and go as i please in here. "Bella

you do know that sign said wait to be seated right?"

"yes Edward i know"

"Well why did we just come in then?"

"Because Edward im-

"BABY GIRL! How you been?"

I turned to see Chris come out, i smiled and got up and went right over and wraped

the arms right around him he picked me up and kissed my cheeck as he spun us

around, i turned to see Edward fumming and had to hide the laugh because it was

unneeded."Edward this is Chris."

**Soo i know its mean to leave ya hangin but im pretty sure you can guess why Bella thinks its crazy for him to be jelous, Soo its gonna be from EPOV next chapter for a little bit just to get the whole Chris thing cleared up then its goin back to Bella.**

**Sooo ya'll know what to do **

****


	5. He's Gay!

**Sooooo here it finally is :) has anyone figured out who chris is yet? Well here it is to let you all know anyways lol :) hope you like it and soo everyone knows there will be a lemon very soon ;)**

**S.M owns everything **

**EPOV**

"Edward this is Chris." A million things were running through my head an they all

started and ended with _**who the fuck is this guy?**_ _**WAIT SHES LAUGHING**_

_**ABOUT THIS! DOES SHE FIND IT FUNNY THAT SHE LEAD ME ON!**_

"Ohh Baby girl you did good! he's a babe."

_**WAIT WHAT?**_

"HA HA Edward this is Chris he's one of my best friends and is dateing a friend of

mine." "Oh well she's a lucky girl," They both looked at each other and then lost it

like i had just told them that pigs could fly and cows milked Gin. "Ed-Edward Chris

is ohh man Edward Chris is gay! he's dateing Sam from my english lit class, i was

the one that introduced them. what did you think i was dateing him or something?"

MAN did i feel like an ass or what? I was ready to give her hell and make a fucking

scene! jesus fuck! "I umm I mean I..Bella im sorry" I laughed nervously cause i felt

so bad but she just smiled at me and said it was fine. "So what can i bring you guys

tonight?" Chris asked us, I looked at Bella to answer because i had never been

here before "can we get what i normally get and then two beer." "Actually can

I just get a coke." Bella looked at me nervously but didnt push the topic that was

probably a good thing,"So..I feel like i should just go right at you with questions,

so why are you single?"

_**BPOV**_

He smiled and laughed a little at my question "Well I guess up until now ive never

had a reason to try for a girl." I blushed he was trying for me? "What about you? how

come a pretty girl like you is single?" I smirked a little "Well i wasnt.. at one point i

guess..There was this guy from the town i used to live in, he had been my best

friend for a number of years and so we guessed it was only natural that we should

try our hand at went good in the begining until i came home one day and

I umm found him with his secratary." I hadn't noticed i hadn't been making eye

contact with him until now. I smirked a little "What?" "Nothing." He continued to

look at me and I could feel the blush start to rise on my cheeks, he looked at me

like...well like Ja- like _he _looked at me once." so tell me about your self Edward?

you mentioned earlier that you were studying to become a doctor that must be cool?"

I learned that he was finishing up his schooling then starting to work at the hospital

here in town. "WAIT CARLISLE YOUR DAD?" "Yeah why?" he smirked

"Oh my god! Doctor Cullen has looked at me more over the years then i care to

share, hes probably seen every square inch of my body and i dont mean sexually

either!" I smiled at him well he laughed at my humor.

we tallked back an forth more about our familes and what it was like i learned that

Jasper practically lived with him growing up and that he had a brother Emmett who I

knew because he was dateing Rose who is in my photography class. We went back

and forth laughing and just injoying being together, I tried to get him to have a beer

with me a couple times but he always just denied it saying he was fine,I noticed

when i asked though he had a shimmer to his eyes that made me think there was

much much more that he wasnt telling me but i wouldnt pester him about it. We

finished up and I told Chris to put it on my tab an i would get it next time, we walked

through Central Park just talking and joking about everything, our familes,classes

and everything else inbetween. I drove home an walked with Edward to the door of

his apartment, "Bella first i just want to apolagize for how i acted earlier about Chris

It was childish of me to jump to co-" before he could keep rambleing on i crashed

my lips to his an wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands went around my

back and pulled me closer to him, his lips were like velvet against mine and he

smelled like new snow at the begining of winter. He pulled me closer an started

to run his hands down closer to my ass, i grabbed his wrists an brought them up

onto the wall an pushed closer to him, he moaned an i knew if i didnt pull back

now it wouldnt end an i wasnt ready for that. I pulled back and he was panting

"Umm Bella I.." "Edward I have to go, I have class in the morning." I pulled back an

walked towards my apartment an looked back long enough to see Edward smack

his forehead. I out a laugh leaned against the door an said "Edward" he snapped

his head up an looked wide eyed "Go home ill see you tommorow" i smiled an went

inside when i did i closed the door leaned my back against it an let out the breath i

hadnt realized i had been holding in. Tonight was amazing an i didnt think things

could get better.. _Thats a lie Bells you could have let the guy take ya against the_

_door he was hard an wanting to fuck you against..._ I laughed again an headed to

bed. I pulled out a purple tshirt an my boyshorts an got in bed dreaming of what

tommorow woud bring.

_**Sorry this toke sooo long everyone ive been busy with exams in school an then job an ya ahaha its been crazy, hope this is what everyone thought it would be honestly ive rewrote this chapter like 12 times :) **_

_**This actually happend to me, i have a gay bff an the first time my bf met him the same thing happend he flipped shizirt , god love the guy though he was convinced that he was not my bf the minute he grabbed his bumm ;) hahah god love him for stickin around though**_


End file.
